A non-volatile memory cell may have a higher electric current during a program state thereof than that during an erase state thereof. The difference in electric cell currents during these states may correspond to a maximum sense window within which the program state can be distinguished from the erase state by a sense amplifier utilized as part of memory circuitry including the non-volatile memory cell. The electric current of the non-volatile memory cell may be a function of factors associated with the memory circuitry such as data retention time, endurance, signal noise and sense amplifier offset. This may lead to an actual sense window being smaller than a width of the maximum sense window.